


Fell for You (Literally)

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 9: Ice Skating
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Fell for You (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Aye,
> 
> The first fix of 25 days of Malec that's more than 1000 words!
> 
> Fair warning, there is a little teeny tiny bit of sexual content at the beginning of this, but it isn't super descriptive or anything. 
> 
> I really hope are enjoying these little fics.
> 
> (Also, again sorry this one is super late lol)

There were few things in the world that made Magnus less of a grumpy morning person, things like coffee and waking up cuddled up to his husband. One thing is walking up to Alecs knuckles brushing gently over the curve of his spine. Alec had always had an obsession with his back and more importantly his  _ ass.  _ Magnus understood the ass, he did in fact have a great one, but the back was always a mystery. But, waking up to fingers against his skin, caressing and brushing.

It made it so easy for Magnus just to relax back into the bed, pressing his cheek more into his pillow. He heard Alec let out a breathy laugh, his fingers still moving in a soothing rhythm. Alecs body was a hot line against his side, his husband only clad in boxers due to one of Magnus' birthday presents.

It was so soothing that Magnus didn't even think about the cold.

He turned his head, sighing happily when his eyes met Alecs eyes. He knew from the tick in Alecs lip that his glamour was down, his husband had the same smile every time he let his eyes show which was more often than not now. It was like Alec could never get enough of them.

The fingers on his back kept moving even as Alec spoke, "Good morning, sweetheart."

Magnus hummed sleepily.

"G'morning, Alexander," he mumbled.

Alec leaned forward to press a kiss to Magnus' shoulder, trailing kisses up Magnus' neck, jaw and cheek until he was able to peck his lips multiple times, forcing a giggle from him. Magnus lifted a hand, cupping Alecs cheek to hold him in place so he could give him a proper morning kiss, fingers twitching so their mouths were minty fresh.

Alec hummed, licking into Magnus' mouth causing his to moan loudly. How Alec still had so much stamina left after last night's activities was a mystery to him. The Shadowhunter continued to kiss the life out of him, his fingers beginning to trace patterns down his back again. Magnus whimpered softly when they trailed down his spine, soft touches that made him shiver, pressing gently into the dimples at the bottom of his spine.

"This okay?" Alec mumbled into his mouth, going straight back to kissing him when Magnus nodded eagerly.

His fingers twitched again to cover Alecs in slick lube, moaning loudly when they pressed deep into him.

  
  


Later, after a few more mind blowing orgasms, the two of them managed to drag themselves out of bed. They had plans to meet up with Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary who had begun to get most of her memories back and remembered them all now. It was refreshing seeing Jace so happy again, especially since it made Alec so happy too.

They'd both gotten ready, Magnus bundled up a little more than Alec as always, then portalled to an alleyway just outside of the Town Square. They walked hand in hand all the way to the rink when Alec's phone dinged with a text.

"Something came up at home, we're gonna be another half an hour." Alec read outloud, his next words letting Magnus know exactly who sent the text. "Sorry, big bro. But enjoy some alone time with your hubby. Love you."

Alec quickly typed a text back to Isabelle before turning towards him. "Guess we got some time to ourselves."

"Ooh, that means we can work on improving your skills before Jace gets here!" Magnus giggled, "I'm sure he's still a klutz."

Alec shook his head fondly as he watched his husband practically skip to the shoe stand, telling the man what shoe sizes the both of them wore.

Soon enough, Alec and Magnus were all set, Magnus making his way onto the ice as fast as he could. Alec hesitated. This was harder than dancing.

Magnus spun towards him, elegantly like he did with everything else, holding his hands out towards Alec. "C'mon Alexander, I'll help you like always."

Alec took a deep breath and grabbed Magnus' hands carefully stepping onto the ice. He grinned when he didn't immediately fall on his ass, though he was still envious at the way Magnus skated backwards to help lead him.

"You're doing great, darling." He said as Alec started to relax and get the hang of it. "Do you want try by yourself?"

He only let go when Alec nodded with more confidence than any other time that had done this. He smiled proudly when Alec kept his balance, he shadowhunter training kicking in now that he had his center of gravity figured out again.

"I'm gonna do a quick lap or two, just holler if you need me okay Alexander."

Alec smiled at Magnus, "Okay." He replied.

Magnus backed away slowly, making sure that Alec stayed on his feet before spinning around and quickly picking up speed.

Alec watched Magnus skate around the ice rink still in disbelief that there really wasn't any thing is husband couldn't do as he twirled a few times and even did a few sophisticated jumps when he had the space. He made it look so easy, skating backwards and weaving around people with ease. Magnus looked so happy in that moment, he told Alec once that he loved ice skating even though it took him several years to get good at it.

Magnus did another jump, landing gracefully, did another spin and as he was slowing down as little girl clumsily skated towards him. He watched Magnus stop right next to her and they exchanged a few words before Magnus was grabbing her hand and helping her back towards who Alec assumed was the child's parents.

Alec was so distracted by Magnus and what a wonderful person he was that he forgot to focus on his footing. He had about two seconds of regret before he was slipping and falling straight onto his back with a  _ thud _ . He groaned loudly and cursed at the world.

Then he heard a familiar giggle, and as much as be didn't want to he couldn't help but smile at sound as Magnus appeared in his vision.

"Are you okay, Alexander?" Magnus asked, holding his hands out to help him up. 

Alec grabbed his hands gratefully, impressed when Magnus stayed upright as he helped him up.

"I'm good. Maybe a little bruised on the back, but nothing I can't handle."

Magnus helped steady him, one hand on his bicep and the other still held in Alecs hand. Alec felt soothing magic wash over his back, relieving the barely noticeable ache there.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Alec mumbled, squeezing his hand.

Magnus leaned up to kiss his cheek and peck his lips. "You're welcome. Now come on, before that fall you were doing spectacular." He said, pulling Alec again to get him to start moving.

Alec only smiled and followed along.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the thought of Magnus being an excellent ice skater. Maybe I'll write an au about it....maybe.
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed.
> 
> Remember to check out the #cherrys25daysofmalec tag on Twitter for the next prompt!
> 
> Love you guys


End file.
